Misconceptions Happen
by Nox Maltid
Summary: After many months of being distant and rarely showing up around her friends, Sakura's boyfriend, Sasuke, is getting worried. So when the new girl to their group, Karin, comes and says she can show him what the pinkette has been doing. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Nox: Welcome to my second story on Fanfiction~**

**Nadeah: Oh it's your second? I thought it was your first.**

**Nox: Not nice...I got reviews on my first!**

**Nadeah: Not many...**

**Nox: Hey!...That just means people don't like you!**

**Nadeah: Or your writing style...**

**Nox: ...**

**Mafuyu: Ne ne~! Nox-chan doesn't own Naruto but she does own Zephyr, Naddie, and I! **

**Ari: What about me!**

**Nox: -sigh-**

**Mafuyu: Oh and Ari!**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry." Karin murmured with fake sympathy as she looked at the blank face that the young Uchiha was wearing.<p>

Sasuke didn't reply and continued to stare at the sight before him. His girlfriend, whom he opened up to, was standing there, embracing a male tightly. They had been in that position for a good few minutes before the male finally broke the hug and leaned down, his hand reaching up and pulling the scarf that was wrapped around his neck, mouth, and nose down to place a kiss on the pinkette's cheek, to which her face lit up like a tomato at.

"Jeez Ari-kun!" The pinkette shrieked giggling as she lightly punched the mysterious male on the arm lightly. At this Sasuke felt his chest clench as anger sprouted in his chest, replacing the hurt, as he got up from his chair and walked away, slouched with his hands in his pockets.

Karin glanced out of the corner of her eye at his retreating figure and smirked to herself. _Too easy!_

- 8888 -

Sasuke flung open the door to his home (cough*mansion*cough) and stomped inside, throwing his jacket onto the floor and flinging himself onto the couch, arms crossed as he sat staring at the blank television screen. Somehow it made sense, the reason Sakura had been avoiding them, busy all the time, missing dates, being so distant and sleep deprived all the time.

"What's with your face?" A musical voice asked, causing Sasuke's head to snap in the direction of a pretty blackette with the same inky black hair as him who was leaning on the doorway. She had her hair pulled to the side of her head in her signature side ponytail which fell down below her hips. She was dressed in black skinny jeans and a Hello Kitty shirt, (Her best friends had raided her closet and taken all her normal shirts out and replaced them with cat themed shirts and accessories.) and her signature bell tied around her neck. Her eyes were a light amber color, definitely not a normal Uchiha shade.

Sasuke glared at his older sister. She was very close to the Haruno family, almost like a part of the family. In fact, she was the one that introduced Sakura to him and now his chest hurt because of her.

"Shut the fuck up!" He snapped, obviously enraged.

His sister's eyes didn't waver with any anger or amusement at seeing his reaction as she moved over and plopped down on the couch beside him. She stared at the T.V., blank and colored black, in front of them. Her calming aura filled him, simmering his temper down and leaving his hurt. She didn't say anything, simply sat there, giving him company before he finally succumb to the tears that welled in his eyes. He crushed his eyes closed and let out a shaky breath. He felt so cold and alone. How could Sakura have done something like that to him? She had told him she loved him and he had let her in! How dare she! Then suddenly, it wasn't so cold and it wasn't as lonely as an arm wrapped around his torso before another joined it. He opened his onyx colored gaze and stared ahead, realizing that his sister was hugging him tightly to her chest.

"Nothing is ever as bad as it appears." She murmured, running a hand through her brother's hair soothingly.

"Thanks…Naddie…nee…chan…" He mumbled, reminding her of when he was younger. A lovely smile slipped upon her lips as she squeezed him tighter before letting him go completely.

"Anything for my Sasu-chan!" She smirked, though it was more of a warm half smile as she pushed herself up from the couch. "Just…look underneath the underneath" She requested before she left Sasuke alone to brood.

- 8888 -

The next day

- 8888 -

"We're over."

"Eh?" Sakura's smile dropped from her face immediately and she gave him a curious look. It had been a week or two since she had been able to hang out with her loveable boyfriend, Sasuke, and she had been so excited to see him.

"There is no more us." Sasuke repeated, his onyx eyes burning with nothing, his gaze was unseeing, blank, as if he wasn't even there.

"Eh heh heh Sasuke-kun, it isn't April fools day." Sakura laughed nervously, large viridian eyes looking anywhere but at his. This had to be a dream; everything was going so…wrong! Everything was going down hill and all she wanted to do is curl up on her boyfriends lap and forget about the terrible news she had been given earlier. Her eyes had only dried an hour before and now they were tearing up again, water filling them up.

"I'm serious Sakura." Sasuke spat, anger flaring in his gaze. The pinkette flinched back and wrapped her scrawny arms around herself. Sasuke noticed, at that point, how skinny the petite girl had gotten, but he quickly pushed it aside. He had an idea of what she was doing, probably why she had been so quiet lately, and then her grades were slipping, he had noticed dark rings appear under her eyes, and now the other male made it all too clear. Sakura was cheating on him, probably doing other things that were horrible as well like drugs and whoring around. He didn't know what it was that set her on that path but now that she was on it, he wanted nothing to do with such a rotten person.

Her large eyes stared up at him with unbelieving emotion. He glared back, sneering. "Now go Sakura, run back to your other boy." He snapped before turning abruptly on his heel and stalking into the school.

Sakura stood there…dumbstruck, unable to move as she stared at the doors of the school where Sasuke had disappeared into. Her legs started shaking before giving out on her. She closed her eyes, expecting to hit hard cement but she didn't. Instead she fell into a soft chest as warm arms wrapped around her. Her pink head snapped up in shock as she smelt the familiar scent of pine of waft to her nose. She expected to meet the onyx eyes of the boy she loved, only to meet glowing amber eyes.

"Do you hate me too?" The pinkette whispered hoarsely, dropping her gaze down to her pale hands. The arms that held her tightened slightly and soft fingers started running through her petal pink hair. Nadeah didn't say a word as a hum sounded in her throat. The younger girl burst into sobs, spouting out nonsense but getting the basics out.

The two sat there for a few minutes before the female Uchiha slowly slid one of her arms under Sakura's knees, picking her up and pulling her close. The small girl had cried herself to older female stood, carrying Sakura bridal style as she made her way to her hummer. Her steps were wide and her strides long as she fell into a soft rhythm.

After she had reached the car, she placed Sakura in the passenger seat, buckling her in for safety before climbing into the driver seat. Her soft gaze flickered around before she sighed, slouching in her feet. Pulling her hair out of its side ponytail and letting her inky black tresses cascade down her back and over her shoulders before running her hand through it.

"Shit…stupid little brother." She muttered. "Stupid way-to-caring sister figure." She added quietly, taking a side glance at the pinkette before sighing again. She pulled out her I-phone from her pocket and clicked speed dial.

"_Hello? Naddie? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" _A masculine voice answered.

"_**Hello Pein…**__"" _The blackette replied curtly.

"_Are you alright?" _Concern etched his voice, causing Nadeah to slip her eyes closed as a sad smile slipped onto her lips.

"_**Yes…but…I think it's time for you to go." **_

"_What?"_

"_**He broke her…so she needs to get away.**"_

"…"

"_**She's like a little sister to me, Pein. I know what's happening with Ari. Everyone is taking up side jobs…**__" _She whispered, her voice cracking slightly. _"__**I can't stand to see her waste away. You know how she acts, taking responsibility for everything. She can't stay here with the responsibility. She's only fifteen**_**.**_"_

"_I know…" _He responded. His voice sounded tired, Nadeah noted.

"_**I want you to take Sasori, Gaara, and her. Go on vacation for a while, you all need to get away from the stress and over working you are doing to yourselves.**__"_

"…_What about you?" _

"_**Someone needs to take care of Ari**" _

"…_What about us?"_

"…_**what…what about us…**" _

"_..." _

"_**There can't…isn't going to be anymore us."**_

"_..." _

The silence was killing her slowly inside.

"_Is this what you want?" _

No...

"_**Yes.**__" _

"_Alright…I will get everything together. I assume you can get Sakura. Drop her off at our house. I probably won't be there when you get there…I'm at work. You still have the key right?"_

"_**Yeah**." _

"…_Goodbye Nadeah."_

"_**Sayonara Pein." **_

"…" Neither of them hung up. Opening her amber eyes slightly, the blackette pulled the phone away from her face.

" " She mumbled before ending the call, letting her phone drop to her lap as she stared at the darkening sky. Moving her head to look at Sakura once again, reaching out her pale skinned arm and brushing her pink bangs from her face.

"I could never hate you Saki." She mumbled, answer the pinkette's earlier question, before she sighing and straightening, turning on the car.

Seconds after she pulled out of the school parking lot, Sakura dared open her eyes a tad, only to catch a single blood tear slid down the stoic Uchiha's pale cheek. She recalled what the Uchiha had said, something she doubted her brother had heard, before she had ended the call.

_I love you._

- 8888 -

Two days later

- 8888 -

Thirteen pairs of eyes flashed over to look at the female that plopped down in Sakura's usual seat. Her long inky black hair was pulled into a bun atop her head and there were purplish black bruises under her eyes from lack of sleep. Her amber eyes flickered across all the fourteen year olds.

"Something up?" Sasuke finally asked, raising an eyebrow at his older sister. Amber eyes flickered smoothly over to him, they were blank. Something that sent shivers down the boy's spine, her eyes were almost always swimming with that sort of mischievous happy feeling that Itachi and he never showed but now, they were those blank emotional ones that they.

"Hn…" She grunted, leaning back in the chair so that it was back on the back legs, her body balancing it out. Her piercing gaze shifted through the group again, landing on Hinata and Ino briefly before it finally focused on the ceiling. "The Haruno family has moved."

"WHAT! HOW COME FOREHEAD DIDN'T TELL ME?" Ino shrieked.

"Sakura-chan moved" Hinata murmured, shocked out of her mind enough that she didn't even stutter.

"SAKURA-CHAN MOVED! NOOOOOOO" Ah…that was Naruto…

"No way…" Tenten whispered, staring at the female Uchiha in shock.

"Why?"

Nadeah lifted her head at this question, her gaze landed on Shikamaru. Everyone at the table leaned forward, all wanting to know the answer. Everyone except for Karin who was looking quite smug in her spot beside Sasuke, though she was frowning as though concerned.

"Family reasons." Was her only response as her eyes flickered over to Sasuke for a moment before going back to sweeping the group. "It is none of your faults."

With that, the female stood up, pushed the chair in and walked away to find a place to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! I finished this a while ago and decided to publish it since I'm already working on the second chapter. I welcome any criticism if it will help me to improve my writing skills. I also don't mind any loving comments of course~ <strong>

**There is a poll on my profile, check it out and don't forget to read my first story!**

**- Nox Maltid**


	2. Chapter One

**Nox: I'm...here...*pant*...**

**Nadeah: Back so soon? I believe its been a while since you've last been here?**

**Nox: ...uh...**

**Ari: Yeah! What were you thinking...abandoning us...**

**Nox: ...*sadface* I-I'm sorry...**

**Nadeah: and you stuck me with this! *points at Ari whilst smirking***

**Ari: *sadface* WHAAAAAAAAT, I'm a 'this'?**

**Nadeah: *smirks* Yup! Cause you're still a mystery to the readers I have to be careful.**

**Nox: Yeah he-...I mean...she-it...is still very much a secret...I hope...****Disclaimer please?**

**Ari: Noxie doesn't own naruto!**

**Nadeah: But she owns us**

* * *

><p>- 8888 -<p>

One Year Later

- 8888 -

Much had changed in the simple passing of a year since the Harunos moved and went on a 'vacation' of some sorts. Sasuke had started going out with Karin, much to the silent displeasure of Nadeah and a few of his friends. Itachi had been coming and going, Nadeah was full aware of his involvement in the gang Pein had created called the 'Akatsuki'. He was also well aware that Nadeah didn't wish to know about what went on with them and, respectively, didn't speak about it around her, though he did start bringing another male that went by the name of Kisame to the mansion. The whole Uchiha family had started to notice Nadeah coming and going frequently, never telling where to anyone. They also had noticed that she appeared to be getting a lot less sleep, dark circles constantly being seen highlighting the pale skin under her eyes. Besides vanishing for a few hours of the day, she was usually seen on the phone or sleeping in the oddest places.

- 8888 -

Another Year Later

- 8888 -

Nothing much changed over the year except that thoughts about the Harunos seemed to be gone and Nadeah was acting different. Besides the lack of sleep she was getting, she seemed more down and wasn't home as much, something the Uchiha's were very distraught about, though only Mikoto, Madara, and Tobi seemed to express it. The other three were put off but didn't comment.

- 8888 -

Present Day

- 8888 -

Nadeah was slightly better, her eyes not quite as dull as usual but she hadn't quite been getting as much sleep. If anything she was home a lot less than before. It was clear that whatever was going on in her life that it was still affecting her, though her mood seemed better than before, finally though her mother decided that enough was enough and planned on sitting her down with the rest of the family and talking.

- 8888 -

Two amber colored eyes opened in one fluid movement to meet with a pair of sparkling crystal blue eyes. Blinking, Nadeah lifted a hand up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The face that floated mere inches above her face had an ivory tone to their skin though you could only see it around their eyes. A scarf was wrapped around their nose and mouth, all the way down to where it ended in a big loop on thin shoulders. Though she couldn't see it, Nadeah was certain the person in front of her was grinning, because their eyes were crinkled up in the corners.

"What are you doing in my house?" She asked bluntly, pushing them away lightly.

"It's my first day of school and I didn't want to be late so I decided instead of you picking me up that I would walk over here. Your mother let me in and showed me to your room. She was sooooo nice and pretty! Plus I wanted to surprise you!" The figure babbled.

Almost immediately Nadeah sat up, glaring at the intruder with sharp eyes. "I thought I told you not to push yourself." She growled, causing a nervous laugh from him. "Ari. I promise you, since I'm right down the road. I will be watching you like a hawk during my free time." She warned.

A pale hand reached up and scratched the back of his neck. "Aye I know, I know." He laughed.

Rolling her eyes, Nadeah got up and started getting ready for school, ignoring the presence in her room as she disappeared into the bathroom that was attached to her room.

- 8888 -

"This is so cool!" Ari gasped, squirming in the passenger seat of Nadeah's custom black sleek hummer. The owner of the car ignored the distraction to her left and kept driving, trying her best not to swerve whenever Ari would nudge her shoulder and point to something. Honestly, she thought she was doing a pretty good job keeping her temper down because frankly, she would normally have kicked him out of the car already. Well…if she wasn't currently driving her favorite car, which had gotten a nice black color job in the past year along with a custom plate. (It said K1tt3n on it…needless to say her loving friends got it for her.)

Nadeah glanced out of the corner of her eye at the bouncing senior. He wore t black scarf was wrapped around his neck, mouth, and nose before two strands dropped down his right shoulder. His hair was also covered by a navy blue beanie. His navy tie could be seen sticking out from under the scarf. His white dress shirt made his skin look a bit tanner than it really was, because he was quite pale from being stuck indoors. To tie the black scarf to the outfit he wore the simple black slacks. He wore the uniform perfectly in her opinion.

She was wearing casual clothes. The university she went to didn't have a uniform so she wore a pair of light washed skinny jeans that held a few rips in them with a smooth white tank top with the outline of a cat's head outlines in orange. Her hair was pulled away from her face with a shiny orange ribbon that styled it into a low ponytail. Her hair had grown the past few years and it now hung below her hips, reaching her upper thigh easily. Her bangs had grown out as well at now she was sporting straight cut bangs that hung a little over her amber gaze, with two strands that swept down and framed her face.

"I have to thank you for convincing Baa-chan to let me come!" Ari chirped, bouncing his knees. "And also for taking care of…well you know…and also for keeping me company, ah and for helping Saki-chan and Pein-kun, of course Saso-kun and Panda-chan as well. You know you're a really nice person. I'm surprised you're related to those stoic beings that are your brothers. Ne, ne, Saki-chan told me to tell you that she misses you oh so much and to thank you and stuff. But of course you already know that but she wanted me to tell you again. Oh she also says that her hair is long and that she's growing it out like your."

Nadeah didn't know what to say to the babbling male beside her as he droned on and on so when the school came into view she let out a breath of relief and pulled into the parking lot. Parking in a visitor spot she shut off her car and hopped out of the car. Shutting the door behind her she walked to the other side to watch Ari do the same, pulling his black messenger back behind him.

"Yahoo! This is going to be so much fun!" Ari exclaimed, bouncing behind Nadeah as she led him through the doors. School would be starting in a half an hour, one of the reasons they got there early was so that she could lead him around and get his schedule and they could meet with Tsunade and a few of his sensei's.

- 8888 -

"Baa-chan~!" Ari squealed, glomping the busty principle as she emerged from her office.

"Ari! How are you feeling?" Tsunade replied, a vein twitching in her head at being called 'baa-chan'.

"Healthy!" Came her muffled reply as he detached himself from her. Ari beamed up at the taller female. Ari was short, standing around 5 foot 5 while Nadeah was more around 6 foot, a pretty large gap, over half a foot, difference between the two.

"Good morning Tsunade-san" Nadeah greeted, standing behind the energetic short boy.

"Mornin'" Tsuande grunted back, giving the Uchiha a sly smile before ushering them both into the room. Taking a seat in her chair, she waited for the two to enter.

"I assume you want your schedule?"

"Yup!" Ari chirped happily.

"Well I expect you to be on your best behavior." Tsunade started to lecture as she pulled out the sheet of paper and handed it over to the eager boy. "Don't get into trouble with other students and teachers and do not over exert yourself got it!" She questioned but Ari was already bouncing out the door with a 'Bye bye Tsunade baa-chan'.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. Of course there is the doctor's excuse for gym but the other students will surely start to question." Tsunade let out a sigh, rubbing the back of her neck. "There is only so much you and I can do to protect Ari from the dangers of high school. Especially since it is senior year for them."

"Ari will be fine." Nadeah murmured.

"We can only hope."

"I'll fill a few of the teachers in on our way around."

"Good, good."

"Ja ne Tsunade-san"

With that Tsunade was left alone in her office to do work.

…

"Shinzue bring me some sake!"

- 8888 -

Ari strolled down the hall, oblivious to being lost; as he stared at the paper that baa-chan had given him. His classes seemed easy enough for his senior year. Actually he should be in his first year of university but he had been…busy one year and missed a lot of school resulting in being held back a year. But now he was back and better than he had been in a few years, especially better than last year. That he been a really bad time.

"Ow…" Ari rumbled as he sprawled on the ground, staring at the ceiling, after running into something.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" A voice practically shrieked and suddenly Ari found himself looking into some pretty crystal blue eyes. "Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"Why wouldn't I be able to hear you?" Ari replied, sitting up only to smash her head against theirs.

"OW!" The two whined in sync.

"Sorry! I'm really clumsy." Ari apologized, flipping over and standing up before picking up his messenger bag from the floor. To his surprise the sight that met him was a grinning male with shining eyes and messy blonde hair wearing a similar outfit to him except for his lack of hat and scarf.

"It's okay, believe it! I'm Naruto! Are you new?" The blonde, Naruto, asked, grinning at him.

"Yup! The name's Ari, today's my first day. Baa-chan even gave me the whole lecture to not get into trouble." Ari responded with a chuckle, his own crystal gray eyes locking with his.

"You call Tsunade baa-chan, baa-chan too!" Naruto asked excitedly, pumping his fist into the air. "Awesome!"

"Baa-chan complained about someone always calling her baa-chan besides me…must of meant you." Ari laughed. "She told me you get into trouble a lot and is the reason she drinks so much sake."

"Pfft she would drink sake even if she didn't have me on her plate." Naruto snorted, waving the statement off before spotting Ari's schedule on the ground and picking it up. "You have some classes with me! Awesome! First period being one, want me to lead you there?"

"No need Naruto."

Both teens glanced behind them to see Nadeah strolling towards them, her hair gliding against her back in a fluid movement as her hips swayed.

"Naddie nee-chan!" Naruto cried as he went to attack her with a hug.

"Kitten-chan! Look I made a friend!" Ari cheered, pointing to Naruto excitedly.

"It figures you would make friends with Naruto first." She chuckled, patting the blondes head as he clung to her. "Ah, you're so tall now." She observed the blonde, pushing him away gently to give him a once over. He had about three inches on her now.

"I'm almost as tall as Teme!" He boasted.

"What, Sasu-chan is taller than you?" Nadeah hummed, blinking her amber eyes at the blonde.

"Eh, nee-chan you've rarely been at home whenever teme has us over that I haven't seen you but surely you know that teme is taller than you." Naruto pressed, staring her down with his large eyes.

"Hn." She grunted.

"Ah! Teme does that even more lately! Don't start too!" Naruto whined.

"Who's Sasu-chan?" A muffled voice piped up. Naruto and Nadeah shifted their attention to Ari who was looking up at them expectedly.

"My little brother." Nadeah replied before glancing at the time. "We should get going. I need to get to school soon." She hummed. "Naruto I want you to watch out for this little guy while I'm not around alright?"

"Aye, Aye captain! Want me to say hi to teme for you?"

"No, I'll talk to him today I'm sure."

"Alright see you guys later!"

- 8888 -

"Kakashi."

Hearing his voice called he glanced up from his book and turned to the doorway to see two unfamiliar females. Or at least he thought they were unfamiliar until her recognized the flashing eyes of the taller blackette. "Nadeah" He drawled, raising an eyebrow. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He watched the familiar female walk into his classroom, her steps were light and as graceful as ever and he watched from above his book as her hips swayed. Quickly berating himself for his wandering eye, fearing her anger more than anything, he let his eye travel back up to her face and was surprised to see how tired the calm female looked. There were soft purple bruises under her eyes from lack of sleep and the usual straight back she held was slightly curved. It had been a while, two years in fact, since he had seen her in his class, yet here she was.

"Wooooooooooow!"

A distraction of a high pitched squeal brought his gaze to a short young male…or at least he assumed it was a male. The figure was covered up too much for him to tell but he was wearing a male uniform so he assumed him to be male. Currently the boy was pointing at a picture of one of his old classes. To be specific the class that Nadeah had been in.

In the picture there were two familiar faces that Ari recognized. Sasori, and Pein. He was amazed to see the stiotic faces of Sasori and Pein in smiles as a black haired female held a smug smile on her lips from between them. It took her a second to realize that the female that was smiling so brightly was Nadeah. "No way…" He muttered, leaning closer to get a better look. Two other females stood in front of the three, one with a slight smirk and the other full out grinning. "Nadeah that's you and Pein! AND HE'S SMILING!" Ari suddenly turned whilst pointing to the picture to look at the blackette accusingly.

Kakashi noticed the look on his old students face darken slightly at the mention of the orange haired male. He could only guess something major happened because the two had been very close two years ago. Clearing his throat, he decided that it would be best to save his favorite student. "What'd you come here for?"

Nadeah's eyes flashed to her old teacher as a smirk curled her lips up. "I came to give you an early introduction to a new student." His eye flickered back to the male only to come face to face with…only a strip of skin, including mainly his eyes. The eyes that were staring him down from beneath the hat were such clear and vibrant blue iris' that sent a shiver down his back. They were just like the clear water of clean beaches. "Kakashi, meet Ari."

"So you are Kakashi-sensei that Sakura-chan told me so much about!" Ari pulled back, snickering from beneath the scarf.

"Sakura-chan? Haruno Sakura? She vanished so quickly and I never got to got to say goodbye." The silver haired teacher whined, finally closing his book. "She was my favorite student!" At this Nadeah gave an amused snort. "Of the _grade_." Kakashi clarified. He was fond of the blackette as well, her having been one of his favorite students. She had been a bit off but there was something about her that drew others to her, and it seemed to have worked on him as well.

"Saku-chan is good! She's really happy now!" Ari hummed, bobbing his head as he patted his own head. "She wants to come visit soon, especially since…" the blue eyed male paused before his eye twitched and he fell silent for a moment. "…well she wants to come and visit!"

Nadeah tilted her head to the side before a flash of black and white flew past the door. "Ah…" She mumbled, snatching Ari's arm. "See you Kakashi." She hummed, dragging her outside the door.

As they left he heard her call one word that made him quirk an eyebrow curiously.

"Sasu-cakes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so I seem to have issues updating quickly...er...sorry...but I am going to try and update Last Straw soon as well, I've been busy with life and I got back into roleplaying on Gaia so I got myself caught up into different roleplays. Anyways If you have any ideas of pairings you favor or if you think of someone you want Ari ( pfft you don't even know who he-she-it is like yet = w =) or even Nadeah ( I keep wanting to putting a different name for her ffff ) Anyways <strong>

**Reviews are greatly loved! **

**-Nox**


	3. Announcement

Please read:

I have returned! Man I miss writing but sadly I won't be writing about any of the stories currently on my fanfiction site. Instead I will be presenting a new story and have decided to rewrite one of my stories. So I'm giving you, the reader, the chance to decide which. On my page is a poll. I'll be checking it in a few days and hope that I will be able to start the task of rewriting by the end of the week.

Sorry about this,

Nox

P.s. Review or message me if you have a suggestion or comment ( or if you are just plain nosy and want to know about my new fanfiction )


End file.
